A growing trend in the electronic gaming industry is to develop games and controllers that increase the real-time 3D spatial interaction between a game player and an electronic gaming system. One method of accomplishing a richer real-time interactive experience is to use game controllers whose movement and motion are tracked by the electronic gaming system in order to track the game player's movements and use these movements as control or command inputs for game play. Traditional method of object tracking used on tracking the movement and motion of the game controllers are achieved via embedded motion sensors and may have a singular distinguishable color detecting region disposed on the game controller. However, the singular colored color detecting region of the game controller fails to provide multi-color segmentation functionality, and is thereby subjected to color blending problem when encountering color interference from the image background. Therefore, there is room for improvement in tracking the game controller or an object more accurately and effectively.